


I Love you, Phil

by M_m_m_m_miisshha_collins



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan Howell - Freeform, F/F, F/M, M/M, Original Character - Freeform, Phan - Freeform, Phan Smut, Phil Lester - Freeform, Sex, Threesome, phan sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5302856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_m_m_m_miisshha_collins/pseuds/M_m_m_m_miisshha_collins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my first story/fan fic on AO3. I should also add this is my first time actually publishing smut. This also the first time I'm writing a threesome (coming chapter two). If you have any pointers, let me know. Always want to learn something new  I guess... Lol enjoy! <3</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. I love you, Phil (Phil)

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first story/fan fic on AO3. I should also add this is my first time actually publishing smut. This also the first time I'm writing a threesome (coming chapter two). If you have any pointers, let me know. Always want to learn something new I guess... Lol enjoy! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first story/fan fic on AO3. I should also add this is my first time actually publishing smut. This also the first time I'm writing a threesome (coming chapter two). If you have any pointers, let me know. Always want to learn something new I guess... Lol enjoy! <3  
> THIS IS PURE SMUT!!! ALL THREE CHAPTERS!!! Good luck ;)

We've know each other since we were little! So, it wasn't a surprise when Phil kissed me. But, it was no surprise when I kissed him back...

-~-  
"It's not fair!" I yelled, storming into Phil's flat. Phil came out of his room and looked at me with a bit of worry.

"What happened? What's wrong?" He asked, approaching me.

"Mitch. He... He cheated on me. Then, he said I was cheating on him! Which I wasn't!" I yelled, tears threatening to fall. Phil' face fell as he wrapped his arms around my body. I pushed my face into his chest and finally let the tears spill over.

"It's okay." He whispered, rubbing the back of my head. I looked up at him as tears prickled my eyes. He moved one of his hands and wiped my cheek. "Mitch didn't deserve you, Lilly. You're too good for him." Phil said softly. After a moment, Phil slowly moved close to my face, connecting his lips with mine. For a second I didn't know what was going on.

His lips were soft and slightly chapped. They felt as if they belonged on mine.

"I'm... I'm so sorry. I-" Phil started, but I cut him off with another kiss. He pulled away again and raised an eyebrow. "I, uh, I love you, Lilly." He mumbled softly, brushing my cheek with his thumb. I smiled and kissed him again. That's when I realized, I'm in love with Phil Lester.

"This needs to... To come off." Phil mumbled against my lips, pawing at my jacket. I let him go and slipped my jacket off. As my jacket fell to the floor, Phil looked at me bare shoulders. A small smile played on my lips.

After a minute of just kissing, my legs got tired, so I jumped and wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Bedroom? Please?" I asked as soon as Phil pushed me against the wall. He nodded as he moved his lips to the nape of my neck. Then, he slowly walked towards his room.

"Is Dan home?" I asked through pants.

"No. He's visiting his family for the week end." Phil replied, looking at me as we approached his bed. A small smirk appeared on his lips as he fell forward, landing on top of me. A surprised gasp escaped my lips. He looked down at me and kissed me again. This time he lightly bite my lower lip with his teeth. I opened my mouth and let him do what ever he wanted. My hands were running up and down his back while his were getting tangled in my dark brown hair.

"Heh... Good." I whispered in his ear. He looked down at me and smirked again. I took a deep breath. Phil glanced down at my breasts and then back at me. 

"Can...can I take...take off your...?" He was hesitant about his words.

"I hope you're referring to my tank top." I chuckled. His face turned beet red as I said that. "If you are then absolutely." I quickly added as he looked away. He looked back at me and smiled. Phil gave me a kiss before his hands trailed down my chest to the hem of my shirt. 

"Sit up." His voice went thick with lust. I took a deep breath and sat up again. He quickly pulled my shirt off and threw it to the ground. I pulled him into another kiss and pulled off his shirt. My hand slowly went down his chest. A soft moan could be heard from from him, a smile grew on my lips. Very suddenly he pulled me up close to his chest and moved up towards the pillows and headboard. 

"Don't do that again." I mumbled as he pressed his lips to my neck. 

"Sorry." He whispered into my ear. He lightly nibbled at my neck just below my ear. Phil slowly kissed his was down to my breasts, biting and sucking every so often, making sure to leave a mark. A moan escaped my lips as he traced my bra with his fingers. 

"Please..." I whispered, hoping he would get the idea of taking it off.  
His hands moved to my back and unhooked my bra. A sigh came out as he pulled it away from my body. He looked up at me as if he was waiting for consent.

"Go." I nodded and moved my hands to the top of his head. He moved his head to my left breast and he carefully took my nipple into his mouth. I gasped in pleasure as he lightly nipped me. 

"Phil." I lightly moaned, gently pulling at his long black hair. After a few minutes, he came back up and kissed my lips, lightly biting my lip.  
Very slowly he moved his hands down to my waist. He stopped kissing me and looked at me. 

"P-p-pants?" He asked nervously. It's like. Very suddenly, dominate Phil became his innocent self. 

"Please." I nodded. He smiled and pulled down my jeans. I forgot I was wearing my red lace thong, so the noise that came from Phil definitely turned me on more. He sat up and unbuttoned his own jeans. I slowly pulled down his jeans and looked up at him. His erection tenting his boxers. 

"Someone is excited." I whispered, lightly kissing his neck.

"You don't know how long I've been wanting to do this..." He mumbled, kissing his way down to my hips and underwear. A light whimper came from my lips and my eyes rolled to the back of my head. 

"Don't ask... Go..." I let out after a huff of air. 

"Are you sure? I don't-"

"Phil..." I whined, hoping he got the message. But, the next thing I knew my underwear were off my legs and Phil was kissing his way up my thigh. He lightly blew air at my core. A shuddered breath escaped my lips soon after he did that. He licked a long strip up my folds. 

"Please." I let out, pulling at Phil's hair. He glanced up at me, his eyes were filled with lust and his smirk was a little evil. I guess I was wrong about the innocent Phil. Dominate Phil is back. 

Phil placed his hands on my thighs and sucked my clit, sliding his tongue in and out of me. 

"Uh... Ph-Philll..." I moaned, arching my back slightly. Phil let out a light moan and the vibrations drove me. Soon after, I hit my first orgasm. Phil came up to me and gave me a loving kiss. 

"Oh. God... I love you... I love you so much, Lilly." Phil mumbled as he kissed my neck. I smiled and pulled his boxers off. "You ready?" He asked, looking I his bedside table for a condom. 

"Yeah." I let out through pants. He quickly found on and rolled it on himself. He lined himself up with me and kissed me as he slid himself in. 

"Uhh." I let out. He placed his lips on mine again. "Move." I said, leaving my lips just over his. He nodded and slowly moved his hips, in and out. First he was slow, but soon sped up. 

"L-l-lilly..." He groaned, as he bucked his hips hard. I let out a loan moan in response to this action.

"Phil. I'm close. I'm close, Phil." I let out, bucking my hips to his at the same pace. He moved one hand to grip my waist and the other squeeze my right breast. My hands were getting tangled in his hair. Our lips smashed together.

"Okay." Phil replied, kissing my neck. I tilted my head just slightly so he could get more. 

"Phiill!" I screamed as soon as I hit my climax. Soon after, Phil hit his. 

I looked up at him. He was sweaty and red. I don't doubt I look the same. 

"Lilly?" He asked, rubbing my cheek with his thumb.

"Yes Phil?" I asked, placing my hand over his. He gave me a goofy, toothy smile and kissed me again before flopping on his bed next to me.

"Nothing." He said, pulling the blankets over our bodies. He pulled me close to his body and I soon fell asleep.

-~-

You know. Most people wake up to the smell of bacon and eggs. But, nope. Not me. That's not how I woke up. I woke up to a pleasurable feel in between my legs. Which could only mean... Phil.

I moved my hand to the headboard and gripped it tight as Phil did his work under the blanket. My head threw back and my back arched.

"Mm. Phil..." I let out a cheek little moan. "Mmm." I moaned again as my final climax of my visit came. Phil crawled up my body and placed a kiss on my lips.

"Good morning." He smiled at me. He had AMAZING sex hair.

"Good morning." I smiled and looked at him.

"Let's go make pancakes." He said, flipping the blankets off of us. 

"Naked? What about Dan?" I asked, looking for a towel or some shit to cover my self.

"He won't be home till later. You're fine, Lil." He said, grabbing my hand and pulling me to the kitchen. I sighed and went with. 

"Pancakes? What if it splatters over us?" I asked as Phil got all the things to make pancakes ready.

"You just want to suck the fun out of everything don't you. You're worse than Dan." He pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. I laughed and and grabbed a bowl to mix all the ingredients together. 

"What if it splatters?" Phil asked in a slightly mocking tone.

"Shut up and grab a plate." I said, placing the pan on the stove and pouring some mix on the pan. 

After we made pancakes, we ate and hung out in Phil's room. 

"I gotta shower..." I said, standing up.

"Okay. Towels are in the closet across from the bathroom. Call of you need anything." Phil smiled, looking at his tv. I nodded and walked down to the bathroom. I grabbed a towel and jumped into the shower. 

After a long needed shower, I walked down to Phil's room, wrapped in a towel. I pushed the door open and saw the bed made and clothes folded on said bed.

I walked over and saw a note. One pile of clothes were mine and the other was Phil's.

'Here. Borrow some clothes. :) <3' 

I smiled and got dressed. After I got dressed, I walked down to the living room. Phil was sitting on the couch next to Dan looking at something on His laptop.

"Hey, Lilly." Dan looked up as I walked in.

"Hi, Dan." I said, sitting on the orange chair at the table. "I have to get to work. Phil, can I talk to you for a mo?" I asked, looking at the time. Phil nodded and stood up. I followed him to the door.

"I love you, Phil." I said, pecking his cheek and leaving for work.


	2. Truth or Dare (Dan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two things. I know I said the threesome was in chapter two. I lied. This is Dan. And, this has a lot of dialogue in it. Sorry about that.

Phil>Me: come by later? Dan wanted to talk to you.

Me>Phil: yeah. Say around 30 minutes? I'm almost done with work.

Phil>Me: That works. I'll be out. Key is under the mat. See ya later.

I smiled and placed my phone down on my desk before I got in trouble. I wonder why Dan wants to talk.  
-~-

After work, I threw my phone in my purse and walked out of the building. I hailed a cab and gave them Dan and Phil's flat. I walked up to their door and bent over to get the key.

"Hey, Lilly." Dan said from behind me. I stood up and turned around.

"Oh. Hi." I smiled stepping out of his way. He pulled out his key and unlocked the door. "Phil said you wanted to talk?" I asked, walking up the several flights of stairs behind Dan.

"Oh, yeah. I need help with a thing..." Dan smiled, kicking his shoes off into a pile of other shoes. I slid my shoes off and placed the by the door.

"Okay." I said, placing my purse on the top step.

"Yeah. Come on." Dan said, leading me to his room.

"What is it that you're doing?" I asked, sitting in his butt chair.

"I needed help with...something." He said kinda slow.

"Dan, come on. Tell me." I said, looking up at him.

"Well, I was going to do this on my channel. And I don't have a girlfriend. Can I maybe say that you're my girlfriend?" He asked, showing my his phone.

"That's what you needed help with? The girlfriend does my make up tag? Couldn't you have just asked Louise?" I asked, looking up at him. He nodded shyly.

"Yeah. I'll do it." I sighed, pulling my hair up. "This isn't really you though. Don't you think?" I asked. He sat on the edge of his bed. "Why don't you just don't you just do blindfolded drawing contest? Or that one challenge thing that Ian and Anthony do." I asked, sitting next to him.

"We can do that." He smiled. I nodded as he got up to get paper and two pens. "Here." He said, placing the paper and pen in my hand.

"Thanks." I smiled. After a minute, he finished setting up his camera equipment.

"Okay... Ready?" He asked, looking at me with a soft smile.

"Absolutely." I nodded. He pressed the record button and started.

"Hello, Internet!" He saluted. "Today, my good friend, Lilly, and I are going to draw portraits of each other. Lilly, say hi."

"Hi." I smiled and waved.

"We will have 1 minute and 30 seconds? Sounds good?" He asked, looking at me with a soft smile.

"Sounds good." I gave a light nod. This isn't the first time I've been on either of Dan or Phil's channel. I've done two challenge videos on Phil's channel and Dan's was just a random video.

"I'll set up my timer and then we'll begin." Dan said, pulling out his phone.

"Okay... Three... Two... One! Go!" Dan said, clicking the start on the timer. After a minute and a half of playful banter and doodling, the timer went off and we were to show our horrible drawings of each other to each other.

"Oh boy. I don't know what you'll think of mine." I cringed, looking at my folded paper.

"No no! I'm sure it'll be fine."

"You sure?" I asked, showing off the drawing.

"What... On... Earth?" He smiled and shook his head. After a few more minutes, he ended the recording.

"I'm gonna order pizza. Wanna hang out for a bit?" Dan asked, looking at his phone.

"Yeah. Sure." I nodded, standing up.

"You can go pick out a movie if you want." He said, dialing a phone number. I nodded and went to the lounge. I went to the DVD collection and flipped through. After a moment, I pulled out Jurassic Park.

"What movie?" Dan asked, placing a bottle of wine, a bottle of juice, and two mugs on the coffee table.

"Jurassic Park..." I said, standing up and sitting on the couch. He nodded and poured himself some wine in the Hello Kitty mug.

"Wine or Juice?" He asked before corking the wine bottle.

"Wine works." I nodded, picking up the tv remote and clicking play. He poured some in the other mug and handed it to me.

"Thanks." I smiled, sipping out of the one direction mug. Half way through the movie and a bottle of wine, Dan and I got a little more than tipsy. We weren't exactly drunk, per se, but we definitely weren't sober.

"Do you?" I started but got cut off by hiccups.

"Do I what?" Dan asked, stroking the top of my head, which was placed on his lap. I looked up at him and smiled. His cheeks were a light rosey color.

"Do you want to play... Truth or Dare?" I asked, sitting up and facing him.

"Okay. You first." He said, smiling.

"Me ask or you ask?" I asked, looking in the bottle for more wine.

"Uh... You ask." He nodded.

"Okay. Truth oorr... Dare?" I asking, sipping the wine.

"Truth." Dan nodded, taking the bottle from me.

"Have you everr read 50 Shades Of Gray?" I asked, a cheek grin growing across my lips.

"Of fucking course!" He smiled. "Okay okay. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare! I'm no pussy!" I exclaimed, looking at Dan.

"I dare you to..." He thought for a second. "I dare you to go in to Phil's room and make out with his Totoro." Dan smiled. I groaned and stood up. Dan followed down the hall and towards Phil's room. Small giggles could be heard from him.

"Don't tell him!" I said, picking up Phil's bear and started to make out with it. Dan broke down in laughter as I started.

"Okay. Okay. Please. Stop. You're killing me, Lilly." Dan fell to his knees holding he stomach while laughing. I stopped and threw the bear back on Phil's bed. I shook my head and walked back to the lounge.

"Truth or Dare?" I asked as soon as Dan came into the lounge.

"Truth." He smirked.

"You're no...no fun. When was the last time you got yourself off by looking at an image of someone. Whether it be a male or female."

"Two... Maybe three weeks ago." He nodded.

"Really? That long ago? Who was the picture of?" I asked.

"Oi! My turn to ask, Love! Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." I smiled.

"How old were you when you lost your virginity?"

"I'm 26. I'd say 17." I replied, smiling. "I might have been 16. I don't know. It was awhile ago." I added.

"Damn! You were young!"

"I wasn't that you." I said, picking the wine bottle and sipping it. "Truth or Dare?"

"Fuck it... Dare."

"I dare you to tell me whose face you got off to." I smiled.

"I don't want to tell you." He very suddenly went red.

"Why? Was it me? Oh my god. Was it Phil?" I asked, looking at him.

"Come on. Lilly, I don't want to te-"

"It was a dare. You gotta answer it." I smirked.

"Gah!! I fucking hate this game." Dan sighed, hiding his face in his hands.

"Oh my god. I was right. Wasn't I? We can play Never Have I ever."

"It was you." He mumbled, barely audible. I quit laughing and looked at him.

"What was that, Dan?" I asked, looking at him. I did of course hear him. Then I got turned on by the thought of Dan masturbating to my face.

"I... Uh... Nothing. Truth Or Dare?" He asked slowly.

"Dare." I smiled.

"I dare you..."

"Now, hold on." I said, putting my hand up. "I've already given you two rather-"

"I dare you to take off your shirt and don't put it on till you leave." He interrupted me. I looked at him and opened my mouth. Well, I'm technically.... No. Phil and I never really made it official. And Mitch and I broke up. "It's a dare. So, you have to do it." He said.

"Fine." I mumbled, pulling my shirt off. He smirked as I threw it across the room. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to leave a hickey on my neck." I smiled. He looked me and smiled. Slowly he moved to the nape of my neck and dragged his teeth across my neck. A moan barely escaped my lips. Dan then nipped my neck and started to suck, leaving a big mark on my neck.

"There." He whispered into my ear. "Truth or Dare?" He asked, sitting back down.

"Truth."

"Who was the last person you had sex with and when?" He asked. Phil! The last person I had sex with was Phil. And that was when Dan was away.

"Phil. Last weekend." I said honestly. The look that flashed into Dan's eyes was a hurt look. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." He mumbled, taking a swig from the wine.

"Do you want to have sex with me?" I asked. He looked at me and went to talk but couldn't.

"...yes." He looked away. "Truth or Dare?" He looked at me with a devious smile.

"Dare." I said, accepting my fate.

"I dare you to let me bind you with my belt." He said. I sigh and held out my wrists. He smirked and pulled his belt off with one movement. Then we bound my wrists together.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to talk in a normal voice until I leave. That means no looking away when I ask a question. Unless..."

"Fine." He mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Fine." He said a bit louder. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever had a sex dream about one of your friends? Excluding Phil."

"Oh yeah. Loads." I smiled, placing my wrists in my lap. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to... Take off your jeans and leave them off till I leave." I smiled.

"You're joking?" He asked.

"Nope!"

"Okay. Okay." He said, sliding his jeans off. He kept his hands placed over his crotch. But, I knew he had a boner."I can't believe you. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to let me take you to my room and... let me ..."

"Absolutely. I've been waiting for this." I smiled, standing up.

"Wait. I wasn't done." He said softly, standing up and looking at me.

"Okay. What?" I asked, feeling a little nervous.

"You can't orgasm till I say..." He looked at me. My jaw dropped.

"Safe... Safe word?" I asked.

"Pancake." He said, nodding his head lightly. I nodded and let him take me to hi room. He gave me a loving kiss on the lips before lightly pushing me onto his bed. I took a deep breath and nodded.

"Okay. Go on..." I said. Dan lightly kissed my chest, lightly nipping. A soft moan escaped my lips.

"T-truth or... Or Dare?" I let out as Dan licked my belly.

"Truth." His voice grew deep and filled with lust.

"How long have... Have you wanted this?" I asked, closing my eyes as he unbuttoned my jeans.

"Two years." He said, sliding my jeans off my legs.

"Two years? That's a long... Long time." I said. Dan lightly pushed my legs apart with his knee.

"What about you?" He whispered into my ear. "You can't lie to me, Lilly. I know you wanted this just as bad as I did."

"Year and a half." I said, my breathing getting heavy. It's true.

"That's long too. How was Phil?"

"Bit personal. Don't you think?" I asked. He smiled and kissed my belly.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare..." I let out as Dan slid my underwear off.

"I dare you to keep your moans held in."

"Okay..." I whimpered as Dan slid a finger in me.

"Remember the safe word. If it gets to be to..."

"I know." I cut him off. "Truth or dare..." I almost couldn't ask.

"Truth."

"Why do you want this?"

"Phil's dominated me. I've wanted to try it out." He said, sliding another finger in. I bit my lip so hard I started to taste metal.

"Phil's dominate?" I asked, pressing my hips into the mattress. "Wasn't very dominate with me." I let out through a ragged breath.

"Doesn't surprise me." He smirked. "You okay?" He asked, pausing for a minute. I nodded.

"Yeah. Tell me why he wasn't dominate with me?"

"You're a woman. A woman he's never slept with." Dan said. Sounding kind of hurt.

"Dan..." I tried saying in a normal tone but coming out as a scowl. Dan bent his fingers just right and hit my g-spot.

"I hit the spot. Didn't I?" He asked.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Faster. Go. Faster." I said, carefully bucking my hips at his hand. He laughed and went faster.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"How good was Phil?"

"At this..." I reached for the headboard of his bed and held tight. "At this rate. You're better." I said. "Truth or Dare?" I asked. Dan ran his thumb over my clit and I bit my lip hard.

"Dare..." Dan chuckled lightly.

"Fuck. Shit..." I let out a slight whimper. "I dare... I dare you to hurry. I need." He pulled his fingers out and I let out a slight whine from lack of contact. The next second, he placed a kiss on me and then slid his tongue in me. He patted my legs and moved them over his shoulders.

"I'm close..." I said, feeling the heat in my stomach grow. A knot suddenly grew too. Dan sucked at my clit and that's when I knew I couldn't hold on for much longer.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Dan!!" I said, buck no towards his face. He moaned, sending vibrations to my core. That's when I slipped. I let out a loud moan. I closed my eyes and let him do that.

"Go on." He said, quickly pulling away and going back. I somehow grabbed a pillow and put it on my face and let out a loud moan as I let my orgasm go. Dan was down there, slurping up my mess.

"Truth or Dare? I let out as soon as I got down from my high.

"Dare." Dan said, giving me a kiss. He still had some of me on him, so I got a good taste.

"I dare you to let me ride you." I said, looking at his tented boxers. He groaned and nodded. He unbound my hands. They had a bright red ring around them.

I smiled and pulled down his boxers. His cock sprung free, a drip of precome was beading at his tip.

"Condoms? Lube?" I asked, looking up at him, gently pushing him flat on his back.

"Right drawer." He closed his eyes, pointing at his bedside table. I nodded and crawled to the table. I pulled out the drawer and found a condom and a bottle of lube.

"Ready?"I asked, readying the condom.

"Please." He whimpered. I smiled and slid the condom on him. I lined myself up with him and slowly lowered myself on him. We both moaned as I did this.

"Oh god." He let out. "Truth or Dare?" He asked as I started to bounce. He grabbed my shoulders and pulled himself up.

"Truth..."

"Am I doing good?" I asked, running my hands through his hair.

"Absolutely..." He kissed me. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Ever had a threesome?" He asked, pressing my body close to his.

"Never. You?" I asked, clenching every muscle I had as I felt warm.

"Nope." He groaned loudly.

"Truth... Or dare?" I asked.

"Dare."

"I dare us to fuck hard." I mumbled into his ear. He looked at me and pushed me back so I was laying on his bed. He bucked his hips hard in to me and I let out a loud and inhumane sound.

"Sounds good." He whispered, nibbling my ear lobe.

After a good few minutes of hard fucking, we stopped.

"Say. We should ask Phil if he wants to join next time." I asked through my pants.

"Sounds good." Dan said, pulling a blanket over us. It was around midnight when we actually fell asleep. But, we don't know how long we were at it. And, Phil probably came home while we were at it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third and final chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading this. :3 means a lot.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost didn't post this. I don't know why. It's the first time I've ever written something like this. And yes. I do ship Phan. Big surprise there. Good luck making it through this.m<3

*6:30 pm*

"Guys?" I asked, entering the apartment. It's been a few... Well, it's been a month and a half since I've seen Dan and Phil last. The last was just after Dan and I did the do. They invited me out for coffee and I might have slipped a few minor details to Phil...

Dan had texted me earlier this morning asking me to come over. He must have coaxed Phil into letting me come over. After letting a few details slip, Phil got kinda mad and left Dan and I at the cafe. Which is understandable. After Phil and I's night of passion and I love yous. 

"The lounge!" Dan yelled. I slipped my shoes off, placed them by the other pairs of shoes, and placed my purse on the top step. I walked up the steps and towards the lounge. 

"Hey." I smiled, walking in. Dan was in his usual spot with his laptop and Phil was watching Tv.

"Lilly, so nice of you to join us. Phil and I want to talk." Dan said, closing his laptop and looking at Phil. Phil shut the tv off, but never looked my way. "Isn't that right, Philip?" Dan asked, in a kinda weird tone.

"It's absolutely right." He replied looking at Dan. 

"Is everything o-"

"After what we did, you go and sleep with my best friend? And you told him everything nonetheless!" Phil yelled, standing up and looking at me. 

"Hey now! I wasn't the-"

"Shut it! I'm not done! Dan, go to my bedroom and wait for us!" Phil yelled, looking at Dan. Dan's eyes widened and a small smirk grew on his lips. "Now." Phil said in a demanding tone. Dan chuckled and dashed off to Phil's room.

"I told you I loved you, Lilly. You told me you loved me. Then you go and sleep with Dan? You don't know how hurt I was when you said that." Phil calmed down a bit as he came close to me. I looked up at him. His eyes were red and stained with tears. After a moment of complete and utter silence, I started talking.

"I'm sorry, Phil. But..."

"But what, Lilly?" He asked, placing a hand on my cheek. I sighed and went to hold it.

"Nothing..." I looked away. "You said you wanted to talk. So, talk before I go back home." I said, looking at the ground. 

"Come with me." Phil whispered, holding out his hand for me to take. I took it and he lead me down to his room.

"Took you two long enough. Did you tell her?" Dan asked, standing up off of Phil's bed.

"Tell me what? What are you on about?" I asked, standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. 

"You didn't tell her? Phil! You just made this a million times harder! Way to go!" Dan shook his head. 

"Then, why don't you tell me." I said, crossing my arms over my chest. 

"You know when we were..."

"Yeah."

"Well, I asked if you've ever had a threesome." Dan paused as Phil walked into the room a bit more and stood next to Dan, interlocking fingers. 

"...oh..." I whispered mostly to myself. Phil smirk and looked at Dan. They actually want to have it with me at the same time they're doing it. I had a hard time going one at a time! They're both fucking trees! I'm only 5' 51/2"! And after Phil yelling at me?!

"We don't have too. If you don't want too." Dan said, almost to innocently. Why is he playing the innocent card?! Phil is the inno- Fuck. Dan said Phil is dominate. Well, I'm screwed. 

"I just... I'll have... I need a second to think... If that's... If that's okay?" I asked, looking at the brown haired boy and black haired boy. They both nodded and left me. 

This is too much for me to handle. I love both of them. I just don't know if I will be able to actually survive them... I almost didn't survive Dan being the little bit dominate he was. But, apparently Phil is more!

The pros to having a threesome with my childhood friend and his best friend is... Well... Having a threesome with the two of them Is the obvious one. I know how they look. They look fan-fucking-tastic the morning after. And they both have AMAZING sex hair. The cons?? Phil being a bit too dominate with Dan and I. Or well. At least me. 

The only way I could settle this is by flipping a coin. 

"Heads for banging Dan and Phil. Tales for going home and forgetting this ever happened." I said, pulling a coin from my pocket. I threw it in the air, caught it, and placed it on Phil's dresser. 

I removed my hand and looked at it. Fucking heads. 

"Best two out of three?" I asked myself. I shook my head and shoved the coin back in my pocket. After a moment the door opened and both of them came in.

"Yeah. Okay... I'll do it..." I said, looking at them. "Only if we don't get to rough." I added. Dan looked at Phil.

"Sounds good to me." Dan said, looking at his feet. 

"Okay." Phil nodded. "Fair..." He smiled a little. He looked down at Dan and kissed him passionately on the lips. My jaw fell open a that action. 

I knew Dan and Phil loved each other. I knew they had sex, Dan told me. But, whenever I'm around or one of their you tube friends are around they barely show it. So, watching them kiss was a lot for me to handle. 

"Lilly..." Dan said, reaching his hand out for me. A small smile grew on my lips as I took his hand. He roughly pulled me into their zone. Phil stood behind me while Dan was in front of me. Dan was leaving wet kisses on the left side of my neck and Phil was leaving soft kitten kisses on the right side of my neck. 

"I've never..."

"Quiet, love. You're taking away from.." Dan started, but just babbled for a second. 

"Sweet, you're taking away from this." Phil looked at him. I laughed and shook my head. 

"I can't believe this." I shook my head. 

"What?" They both asked.

"You guys never do this. You never call each other cute pet names or kiss or do any coupley things in front of any one of your friends."

"Well, now you're taking away from this." Phil said, turning me around so I was facing him. Dan put his lips to my neck, but Phil just looked at me. His soft blue eyes examining my face.

"Lilly, Dan and I do love each other. We do actually do couple things, we just don't like being so exposed to others. We, Dan and I, trust you. If we didn't we wouldn't have wanted to do this with you." Phil spoke softly. "Isn't that right, Sweet?" 

"Absolutely." Dan murmured against my skin. Goosebumps went all over my skin at that. 

"See."

"But, you... If... Stop. For just a second. Please." I said, shaking my head. And they did. They, more so Dan, stopped and backed away from me. "Phil, you just yelled at me for sleeping with Dan. And now you're telling me you still love him and want to try something new out? Did you even yell at Dan for sleeping with me? I mean, you just admitted that you two are a couple." I asked, looking up at him.

"Lilly, I will always love Dan. Dan and I have been through a lot. Dan is the love of my life. You and I grew up together. Knowing my boyfriend slept with my childhood friend bummed me out. I definitely wasn't expecting that to be said. I love you and I love Dan." He said, reaching for Dan's hand.

"But, you just said you love Dan. This isn't being fair... To him... Or me..." I said, looking at Dan, who was standing next to Phil again.

"Lilly, what he's trying to say is... He believes you can love more than one person at the same time. And, if you ask me if I'm okay with it, I will say yes. Why? Cause, I love him. And I will just have to learn what he loves. And if Phil loves you, then I love you. I mean... I love you anyway. But, Phil loves you. And that makes it even more special. To me and him." Dan spoke for Phil. His brown eyes twinkled under the white fairy lights that were in Phil's room. "And he totally yelled at me. Got helluva punishment for what we did." He added with a small, toothy smile.

"Thank you..." Phil whispered, squeezing Dan's hand lightly. 

"No problem, Babe." Dan replied. His thumb was rubbing circles onto the backside of Phil's hand.

"Really..." I said, burying my face into my hands. I definitely embarrassed myself this time. "You're... I'm..." I sighed and sat on the corner of Phil's bed. Dan and Phil shared a few words before turning to me. 

"Are you okay, Lil?" Phil politely asked. 

"No! I've never been so embarrassed before!" I shook my head and stood up. "I feel horrible! I just told you to practically pick over Dan and I! And your boyfriend had to answer cause I couldn't get it through my thick skull that you love us both! And Dan loves us both! And...I love you both! I'm so thick! I can't believe myself!" I yelled, pacing in a small circle on a patch of carpet.

"Did..." Dan started but Phil stopped him.

"Stop pacing. You're going to cut a hole to the next floor." Phil said, stepping in front of me. "Sit down." He said, stopping me. "You're not thick." Phil added. 

"Yes I am! I just told you to pick ov-"

"Lilly, you did no such thing. You didn't know. That's all. You didn't make me pick over my best friend and my boyfriend. It just took you a minute to understand that we love you." Phil said, reaching for my hand. I looked at him and gasped lightly. 

"But... I just..." At that point I had started to babble a little and I could see the two of them getting frustrated. Phil audibly sighed and pressed his lips to mine. I closed me eyes and took in what was actually happening.

Phil loves Dan. Dan loves me. I love Phil. Phil loves me. I love Dan. Dan loves Phil. 

"Fuck..." I mumbled as soon as Phil pulled away. He chuckled lightly.

"You okay there?" Dan asked, looking at me with a small bit of worry etched on his face. I nodded.

"Why didn't you guys tell me before?" I asked, taking a deep breath. 

"Tell you what?" Phil asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That you both loved me."

"Doesn't sound like something that would actually happen. 'Hey, Lilly. Phil and I both love you. Wanna try a polyamorous relationship with us?' Sounds like a lot to handle." Dan said, kinda sarcastic.

"Daniel." Phil scolded. 

"Sounds a lot simpler that this." I sighed. "And polyamorous really? I never thought you two like that." I added.

"Learn something new everyday." Phil cringed and shrugged. 

"Can we get on with it?" Dan asked impatiently. I nodded. Phil pulled him down onto the bed and kissed him lightly on the neck. I sat there and smiled a little. My two best friends in the world...

"You know, Lilly, you don't have to be afraid to join in." Dan mumbled. 

"I'll give it a minute." I said, running my hand over his back. He let out a soft, tiny little moan. 

"More for me then." He chuckled as Phil pulled Dan back so Dan was laying on top of Phil.

"No no. Lilly. Come here." Phil pushed his head into the mattress a little. "Fuck off, Dan." Phil smiled lightly. Dan whimpered and climbed off of Phil. I smirked and took his spot. 

"I've never done anything like this before."

"I told you neither have we." Phil responded. I nodded lightly. I kissed him on the lips and ran my fingers through his hair. Very slowly, Dan was hovering over my back and kissing my neck. 

"Damn..." He whispered, pulling my hair back. I smiled. Phil stopped and looked at Dan. Dan sighed and climbed off me.

"What?" I pulled away. 

"Dan bottoms." Phil smiled, a small chuckle escaping his lips. I laughed and moved off Phil. I was now hovering over Dan. 

"Hey there." He whispered. I smiled and kissed roughly. He ran his hand under my shirt and towards my breast, squeezing it. I moaned as he did that. From behind I heard Phil lightly chuckling. 

"Wait. Dan, stop." I breathed out. He pulled his hand out from my shirt and he stopped kissing me. "How do we do this?" I asked, looking back at Phil, then back at Dan. 

"We'll figure it out as we go. Who knows. Maybe one of likes something." Dan smirked. 

"Dan!" Phil and I both scolded. He laughed and kissed me again. This time his hand started fumbling with my jeans. My hands were just getting lost in his hair. Phil came behind me and littered my neck with kisses. 

"This... This is me saying yes. To both of you. You have all consent." I said as Dan pulled away to ask if it was okay to take my pants off. He nodded and pulled them off, leaving my underwear on still. 

"Sit up for a moment." Dan said, shifting his position. Phil sat back and I sat in his lap. Dan sat up and pulled his shirt off and then pulled me back to him. I placed my knees on either side of Dan. He snaked his hand up my shirt again. I moaned into his mouth as he squeezed harder than last time. Phil pecked my neck again. 

"We really don't know what we're doing..." I mumbled, sliding away from Dan. "Phil, you're better." I nodded at my legs. 

"Better?!" Dan asked, already knowing what I want. Phil smiled and went down my legs. He parted them slowly and pulled down my underwear. I let out a shuddered breath as the cool air hit me. Then, Phil kissed my thighs and closer to my core.

"Thanks." I let out through a weird noise that couldn't have been clarified as a moan. Dan smiled and kissed my lips. 

I can't believe that they both were willing having a threesome. We could be playing Mario Kart or watching a movie. But, nope. We're having sex instead.

"Fuck me." Dan whimpered as soon as he glanced down at Phil. "Babe..." He started but I stopped him as soon as he started. 

"Can..." I couldn't ask Dan to take his jeans off. I was now way to aroused and every time I would try to talk, Phil would make it hard for me. Dan looked at me.

"Are you okay?" He asked, moving my hair away from my face. I nodded, gripping the bedsheets tight. 

"Yeah... I'm good... I... Oh Phil..." I let out, my hands going straight for Phil's head. Dan chuckled and kissed me. I moved one hand towards the bulge that was growing in Dan's jeans. He let out a slight groan.

"Uh." I took in a sharp breath of air as Phil ran his tongue over my clit. My breathing picked up a slight bit. Moments later, I think, I hit my first climax. And I guess it took a lot out of me. Seeing as I laid there not moving.

"Lilly?" Phil asked, wiping his mouthing on his sleeve. He was still wearing all of his clothes. Dan was just in his jeans and I was in my shirt.

"I'm fine. I need a second. Please..." I said, closing my eyes and nodding. It was only my first orgasm of the night. I know for a fact there's going to be many many more. Maybe super intense ones. 

Two minutes later, Dan and Phil had switched places. I know how Dan likes to do this. So, I prepared myself and got my legs over his shoulders.

"Aw man. That's a good idea." Phil mumbled. I smiled and pulled him down for a kiss. He pulled off his shirt and somehow my shirt and bra, leaving me completely naked. 

"Ready?" Dan asked, cockily. I laughed and nodded. He then began doing what Phil was doing prior.

"Oh god..." I lightly arched my back. Phil pulled off his jeans and hovered me while Dan was still down there.

"I love you..." He said, lightly pecking my neck. A small smile made its way onto my lips.

"You've...said." I took a deep breath and looked up at him. 

"You do things to me." He whispered, just for me to hear. 

"I bet you say that to....Dan." I smiled, running my hands through Phil's hair. 

"He does." Dan stopped to look at Phil. 

"Dan, I swear to god... If you stop again..." I inhaled a deep breath as Dan shoved two fingers in me. 

"Sorry? What was that, Dear?" Dan chuckled. 

"I fucking hate you. I swear." I shook my head.

"No you don't." He replied, curling his fingers. I writhed under Phil and threw my head back. 

"How'd you do that?" Phil looked back at Dan.

"Secret..." Dan replied. 

"Stop...talking...please..." I huffed out through pants. "Not time... Ohhhh.." I whined, shaking my head. "You're going to slow, Daniel.." I pushed Phil a little. They both laughed. 

"Sorry." Dan said, going faster. I let out a loud moan and pulled at Phil's hair. Which caused him to moan. Phil placed his lips back on my neck and sucked.

"Mm... Oh my... I'm..." I closed my eyes and arched my back as my second orgasm of the night came. 

"I need half a second... Just a second." I said, holding onto the headboard of Phil's bed frame. Phil got off of me and ran his fingers through my hair.

"Sounds good." Dan said, sucking his fingers clean. He came up and pecked Phil's lips.

"I swear... You two... Will be the... Death of me..." I said, covering my eyes with one hand. 

"Okay..." Dan chuckled and kissed Phil with more passion. "i love you." He whispered, kissing Phil's forehead, then down the side of his face, then his cheeks, then his lips, then down his chest. 

"i love you too, Dan." Phil replied, running his hand over Dan's naked chest. I smiled as Dan just sat on Phil's lap. 

Very suddenly, Phil flipped their bodies. So he was on top of Dan. 

"Oh ho." Dan chuckled, holding onto Phil's hips. 

"You're too cute..." Phil mumbled, kissing Dan's neck and down his belly. 

"Enjoying the show, Lilly?" Dan asked as Phil pulled off his jeans in one swift movement.

"Uhh." I took a deep breath.

"It's okay to say yes... I know I definitely was when I was watching you." Dan smirked, lifting his hips up for Phil to pull his boxers off. I smiled and shook my head.

"Shut up, Howell." I said. Phil laughed and took Dan's cock into his hand.

"Oh, Babe." Dan whined, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. 

"If you're worried about him. He has at least two orgasms. One time he had five." Phil leaned over and whispered. I nodded. 

"Gooo." Dan pushed Phil's shoulder. Phil gently started giving Dan a hand job.

"You're fucking slow." He whined.

"As a person who knows slow... This isn't slow..." I said, letting my hand wander down my stomach and towards my pussy. 

"Fuck... Off... Novak." Dan moaned. That's when I let a finger slip inside. I took a deep breath and inserted another finger. I slowly moved my fingers in and out of myself, my thumb occasionally rubbing against my clit.

"Phil..." Dan gasped, throwing his hands around Phil's neck and pulling him close for a kiss. "I love you!!! Oh my fucking God do I love you!!!" Dan yelled arching his back. Phil smiled and kissed him again, shutting him up for a few seconds. 

I let a soft moan escape my lips as I moved my fingers, my third orgasm not far.

"Fuck... Phil... I... I need..." 

"Tell me?" Phil whispered. 

"Your mouth..." Dan let out, putting his hands through Phil's hair. Phil nodded and moved down to Dan's painfully (I couldn't feel it. But it looked painful) throbbing cock. 

"Please..." Dan whined, his eyes closing and his mouth parting slightly. I looked down at Phil and he was already bobbin on Dan. 

I curled my fingers just right and let myself go right then and there. Feeling good. But, not as good as it was with Dan or Phil. 

"Ugh. Ngh. Babe... Please." Dan lightly bucked his hips up at Phil. It's almost like he's holding his orgasm in. Even after watching me go three times. He's holding his in. 

"Go." Phil said, then going back to his cock. Dan gasped before a loud moan left his lips. His body twitch and shaking. Phil was down there swallowing Dan's juices. And let me tell you... Watching Phil give Dan a blow job was the hottest thing I've seen in a long long time. 

"I think it's time." Phil said, palming his cock through his jeans. 

"Let me." I looked at Dan, who was still twitching, and nodded at Phil. He nodded vigorously.

"Lilly..." Phil looked at me.

"Phil. You literally just made two people climax at the same time. Then. We'll do it." I said, pushing Phil down on the bed. He looked at me and pushed my hair back. 

"Lift up your hips, you spork." I said, looking down. He groaned and lifted up his hips. I undid his jeans and slide them along with his boxers off. His cock was already dripping with a bit of pre come. 

I gently wrapped my hand around him and Phil let out a faint moan. I slowly moved my hand up and down, making him moan louder and louder with every stroke. 

"Lilly..." He whined, his hands going to my hair. He gently tugged. A matter of moments passed and he was gushing all over.

"Now I think we're ready." I smiled, licking my hand clean. Both of them let out a slight moan. Not gonna lie, Phil tasted pretty good. 

Dan stood up off the bed, holding onto the dresser for support. I took his spot.

"How are we going to do this?" Dan asked before laying back down.

"I do you. You do Lilly?" Phil asked, looking at Dan then myself. 

"Yeah. Okay." Dan nodded, a soft smile landing on his face. He tossed Phil a condom and put one on himself. Then, He went back on top of me. 

"Ready?" He asked in a slight whisper. I nodded. One of his hands snaked around my back and he lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist. Dan lined himself up with me and looked me dead in the eye.

"Three... Two... One..." He nodded and pushed himself into me. A deep groan emitted from my lips, my eyelids fluttered closed. 

"Lilly..." Dan said, carefully moving. "Open your eyes." His free hand was on my cheek. I nodded and opened my eyes. He smiled and kissed me lovingly. "For a second it's gonna be just us. Then, Phil will join. If anything gets to rough..."

"Say pancake. Gotcha." I nodded, wrapping my arms around his neck. He let out a light moan and went a little faster. Every once and awhile, I would close my eyes but, Dan would rub my cheek.

"Okay. You ready, Dan?" Phil asked, going behind Dan. 

"Please..." Dan let out through a deep voice. As Phil was slowly entering Dan, Dan was making such loud noises.

"Open your eyes, Dan." I said, hopefully distracting him. He nodded and opened them. A smiled grew and he kissed me. 

"I love you too." He whispered in my ear. I smiled and kissed his neck. After Phil bottomed out, he started moving, which made Dan move the same speed as him.

"Fuck! Fuck!" I yelled, as Phil started going to fast. "PhilM slow the fuck down!" I yelled, squeezing my eyes shut.

"Oops. Sorry." He replied, slowing down a bit. We continued this for a good amount of time. But, Dan and I did climax three times together. When we finally couldn't go anymore, we all just laid in the bed. Somehow, Dan made it to the outside, so I was in the middle. I was in complete and utter shock about what just happened. My hand on my head and on arm covering my breasts with the blanket. 

"Oh my god." I muttered. "Did..."

"Aw. We put her in shock..." Phil looked at me.

"I'm... Fine... Just need to take in what just happened..." I said through my deep breaths. 

"Well, it's 3:30. You can totally spend the night if you want." Dan said, throwing an arm over my body. After a second, he pulled me close.

"it wasn't bad. you'll have to admit that." He whispered. I smiled and turned my head to look at him.

"No. It wasn't." I kissed him. I pulled Phil closer and kissed him too.

"I hope you guys know how much I love you. And I'm not just saying that to say it. I really mean it." I said, looking at the ceiling. 

"We know." Phil smiled, looking at me. "If you didn't, you wouldn't have just done what we did." He said, holding my hand. 

"Good." I said. "What time did I get here?" I asked.

"I don't know." The boys said and shrugged.

*3:30 am*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha. im going to hell.


End file.
